Return to Boston
by Angel Scones
Summary: This is kinda the next part of the list story i had a few people complain that the ending sucked so i want the ladies to return to Boston. Let me know what you think and if i should keep going. rating m for later stuff


**This is kinda the next part of the list story i had a few people complain that the ending sucked so i want the ladies to return to Boston. Let me know what you think and if i should keep going.**

Jane Rizzoli sat at her kitchen table it was four in the morning and yet she couldn't sleep. She was thinking of Boston her ma and Frankie. even Frost and Korsak. She missed the city and wanted to return she just couldn't find the right words to say to her loving wife. Then she remember another time she couldn't find the right words so she made a list that hung in her hallway as a reminder of her love for Maura. Jane grabbed a notebook and began writing a letter finding the right words for everything she wanted to say...

_Dear Maura,_

_Your face is that of a sweet angel and it shines heavenly light on me blinding me with sweet love and adoration._

_Your body reminds me of that longing I had for the perfect woman and then I realized that with you my dreams have come alive._

_Your hands are gentle and soft as one would expect a woman to possess but your delicate fingers exceed all expectations at just one touch._

_Your legs are the perfected example of God's meticulous idea of woman or else you are a miracle created solely for the benefit of men._

_Your back reminds me of a silky smooth canvas of milk white satin and letting my hands run across it gives me great solace._

_Your hair flows wildly in the air just as it does in my heart and to run your fingers through it is an aspiring __reward_ for only a few.

_Your eyes are strong enough to pierce through the toughest of skins yet they are gentle enough to soften the hearts of the meanest of men._

_Your beauty is unmeasurable by all conventional standards and incomparable to any object of beauty as it surpasses all._

_Your loving aura glows bright from deep within your body and reaches all who gaze at this one woman, she entrances the world around her._

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Everything about you shines with elegance and grace. Like an angel that has come upon me in some good fortune, your perfection could have only come from heaven above. I have been blessed to have this seductive Goddess stand beside me._

_I keep thinking about how lucky I am. Whenever we walk into a room, I take a look around and see heads turn. They turn to look at this marvelous woman who is holding my arm. They look at me as if I hold the secret. How did I get to be with someone so incredible? How did I capture the affections of this amazing lady with a heart melting smile? Although I have no answers, and I am still bewildered by your love for me, it makes me feel a little smug with delight._

_Your beauty and charm amazes me and everyone around you. Your velvety hair and how it frames your face, your amazing figure, your silky skin and your sparkling smile. The way you throw your head back when you laugh and the way you can make everyone around you feel comfortable in any situation puts me in awe. Wherever you are is where people want to be, including me. Being by your side is the only place I ever want to be. You have bewitched me._

_The most beautiful thing about you which stands apart from everything else is not something I can touch or feel, or even see. I can barely find the words to describe it. Your personality, heart, passion, intelligence and manner are a piece of it, but not the whole. I think the best way to describe it is your "warmth". You find a way to always make me smile. You make everyone else smile. You are the reason why I am happy every single day. You make me feel loved, comforted and cared about. No one else has ever given me such a beautiful gift. That makes you the most beautiful person in the world._

_Maura I am mainly writing this letter, because I can not find the right words to say. That I would very much like to return to Boston. I do love living here with you and J.T. but I miss my family and friends, I miss working the big cases. I am asking you if you would like to return home where we truly belong. I hope you understand and agree with me. If not I will remain here with you and J.T. forever._

_All my love,  
Jane_

_Jane_ left the letter sitting on the kitchen table and headed to hours before she was due in. Knowing that Maura would find and read it when she awoke. Hoping that by tonight she would be able to call her ma and tell her she was coming home.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i really can take it. plus i need to know if i should continue this story. **


End file.
